


The Daily Clarke

by kalena_henden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Pining Bellamy, Post-Season/Series 04, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalena_henden/pseuds/kalena_henden
Summary: Bellamy's favorite part of the day. Post-S4.





	The Daily Clarke

Bellamy woke and wiped the sleep from his blurry eyes. He always took the first shift of the day. Eager to check on all the systems and farms to make sure everything was running smoothly. A calm enveloped the Ring as everyone else was still sound asleep in their quarters. Only his footfalls and the hum of the equipment gave any indication of life. Afterward, Bellamy grabbed grub from the kitchen for his breakfast. Grub was an accurate name, very little taste or texture, but down it fast enough and you didn’t really notice. His one consolation was a hot cup of tea. Discovering the seeds to tea plants had been a good day.

Bellamy brought his tea to the the observation deck as the sun began to emerge over the eastern half of the continent. Like clockwork, the computer signaled an incoming message from Earth. The Ring’s comm system barely worked within its confines. It definitely didn’t have the juice to transmit anything but they could receive strong transmissions. Bellamy smiled as he pushed the button to turn on the speakers as Clarke’s hopeful voice brought him up to speed with her life. Foraging for food, learning to use the special technology in Becca’s bunker, and raising young Madi. Asking him if he had dealt with something similar raising Octavia. He thought of travelers in the ancient world who wrote letters to family and friends in far off lands who had to wait years for those letters to reach them with news. He got his news in wonderful daily doses. But she would have to wait until he returned to Earth. Still more than 2 years away, he longed see Clarke and Octavia. Gazing down on the continent he had once trudged through, sometimes the short months he had spend down there felt like a dream from which he had woken up.

He finished the last sip of his drink and saved the message to their logs. Someday he’d tell her everything that happened up here. How this was the favorite part of his day, listening to hers. He knew she was counting the days and he counted along with her as the others began to shuffle along the hallway to start their day.


End file.
